


The Coffee Break

by bluebellsandcocklesshells



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellsandcocklesshells/pseuds/bluebellsandcocklesshells





	The Coffee Break

“It’s not like that, man, I swear.  Why don’t you ever believe me?”  Dean said, voice taut with pain and no small amount of anger.

“Because you always lie,” Castiel replied, trying to be hard, but his breaking heart making his voice tremble.  “You always tell the truth slant.  Because you want more than what I can give you.”

“All I want is all of you—but you’re not willing to give that,” Dean accused.  “We don’t work because you hold back.”

“Oh, so you’re blaming this on me?” Cas asked incredulously, rage bubbling in his chest.  “I didn’t love you enough so you had no choice but to fall into her arms!”

“I told you!”  Dean grabbed Cas’ arm as he turned away.  “It’s not like that!”

Dean pulled Cas back and their bodies slammed together.  The tension between them mounted and they sucked in deep breaths as they tried not to focus on the other’s lips.  Dean swallowed and Cas leaned in…

“Cut!”

Jensen and Misha pulled apart, looking anywhere but at each other.

“Guys, guys!  Come on!  They’re fighting!  Dean was trying to seduce Esmeralda into revealing the whereabouts of his captive sister’s location.  He’s angry Cas won’t believe him.  And Cas—he finds Dean using the ‘I was just getting information because I’m a spy’ speech to just be an excuse to sleep with other people.  They are both hurt and angry at each other.  They’re _mad_ at each other!  Can we have _one_ take where you two don’t make them look like they’re about to rip each other’s clothes off?!  Criminey!”  The director threw his hat on the floor.  “Take twenty!”

He stormed off the set mumbling, “This is why I hate working with real life couples.”

Everyone on set froze as they watched the guest director stomp off.  The crew turned slowly to look at Jensen and Misha who were beet red and most definitely not a real life couple.  Though it wasn’t the first time they’d been mistaken as such.

“Um…” Misha said, rubbing the back of his neck.  “We’ve got twenty minutes.  You wanna, get some tea?  Or coffee?”

“Y-yeah,” Jensen replied, looking at his shoes.  “Lead the way.”

Misha walked off set while the props team reset the knocked over table and books disturbed by Dean’s and Cas’ fight.

On the next soundstage, a small folding table had been set up with carafes of coffee and hot water, along with teabags, creamer, sugar, and a small assortment of pastries.  Jensen grabbed a mini cheese Danish and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth as he watch Misha fix a coffee for him—regular brew, splash of creamer, half a packet of raw sugar.  He accepted the drink, wondering when they’d become so familiar with each other.  Just like he knew that Misha was going to get tea and add honey and lemon to it.

“Do you think Cas means it?” Jensen blurted out after swallowing his pastry.

Misha stirred his tea, his brow creased with confusion.  “Mean what?”

“That he’s done with Dean.  That he doesn’t believe him when he says he loves him.”

“Oh.”  Misha tapped the stirrer on the side of his cup and tossed it into the trash.  He took a careful sip of the steaming liquid.  “I think he thinks that Dean thinks he loves him.  He just thinks that Dean doesn’t really know what love is.”

“That’s not fair,” Jensen said.  “He just thinks that if Cas really loved him, he would understand that physicality and sex are mutually exclusive from love.  Sex is a tool, a weapon.  His love is pure and reserved for Cas.”

Misha gave him a look.  “That’s some bullshit right there.  I’ll be the first to admit that monogamy is not something that comes naturally to humans, but when it is expected and agreed upon within a relationship, one person can’t choose to define it however he likes.”

“Have you ever cheated on someone?”

Misha took another sip of his drink, frowning.  “Not physically.”

“What’s that mean?”

“It means she accused me of being in love with someone else, although I never acted on it.  Is that cheating?”

“Were you really in love with someone else?”

Misha looked at him for a moment, and then away.  “I don’t know.  Maybe.”

“Who was it?  Your college girlfriend?  What was her name, the crazy one?”

Misha smiled fondly.  “Rosemary.”

“Yeah, Rosemary.  I could see her being that sensitive.”

“That’s not fair; all you know of her are my descriptions and I’m hardly an unbiased party.”

Jensen shrugged.  “I guess that’s your benefit—I’m your friend, not hers.”

“Hmm.  But, no.  It wasn’t her.  It…”  Misha swallowed nervously and glanced at Jensen.  He took a bigger gulp of his tea, burning his tongue and throat.  “It was Maya.”

“Maya?” Jensen asked, confused.  Maya was Misha’s current girlfriend.  “I didn’t know you guys were having trouble.”

“We’re not.  Well, not anymore.”

“You worked it out?”

“No.  She dumped me because she thought I was cheating on her.”

Jensen made a face.  “Just because she thought you were in love with someone else even though you never acted on it?”

Misha shrugged.

“Who was it?”

Misha stiffened and Jensen felt squirmy embarrassment in his chest.

“Shit, sorry.  Never mind.  Not my business.”

“Well…technically…you’re at the heart of it.”

“I’m…”  Jensen snapped his head up, his eyes wide with shock.  Misha was sipping his tea calm as could be, but there was the suggestion of a blush over his cheeks.

Misha took another swallow and then tossed his cup in the trash.  “Well, I think I’m good.  I’ll see you back on set.”

Misha walked away and Jensen stood with his cooling cup of untouched coffee in his hand.  His mind was rushing around and around, trying to figure out if he was excited or terrified.  One thing was certain though.  When they went back on set to run through Dean’s and Cas’ fight again, the director was going to be pissed when Dean tried to solve the fight by grabbing Cas and kissing him.

Jensen grinned and headed back to set.


End file.
